


The Maiden of the Riverlands

by abbymaie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pray tell ser, have you ever heard the tale of ‘<em>the Maiden of the Riverlands</em>’?”</p>
<p>The man sniggered, taking another drink from his wineskin. “I have no need for tales woman. Tales are for women and children, not strong and brave men such as myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maiden of the Riverlands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [targaryens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryens/gifts).



> This came to me and wouldn't let go....thanks Bianca.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and this is just the first of chapter..... _maybe_ ;)

“Pray tell ser, have you ever heard the tale of ‘ _the Maiden of the Riverlands_ ’?”

The man sniggered, taking another drink from his wineskin. “I have no need for tales woman. Tales are for women and children, not strong and brave men such as myself.”

“They say she is fearless…would kill such a poor and defenseless maiden….a maiden like myself.”

“I’d save you my lady.” He licked his lips and eyed the woman’s body. Her dress was not too revealing but showed just enough to stir his attention. _Bony and thin, but she’ll do._

“Save me…and protect me?”

“Yes…and what would I get in return? A fair maiden?”

“Are you not a knight ser?”

He puffed his chest out and took a final drink from his wineskin, throwing it to the ground. “That I am.”

He watched as she spun away from him and gave a knowing smile, tilting her head to the side and batting her eyelashes. He could feel himself grow hard as she sauntered away into the thick bushes and trees. He followed her and stopped short when he saw her shrugging her dress off, revealing no small clothes underneath. He gulped. No longer was she bones and limbs, but a comely woman with round, pert breasts and curves in all the right places.

"Come now, claim your maiden."

He slowly approached her and removed his clothing one by one until he stood a few paces from her.

There was a wicked gleam in her eyes as his eyes roamed her body once more. Reaching out to touch her, she swatted his hand.

"Uh uh...first you must defeat the beast before you claim the fair maiden."

He was confused. "What beast?"

The gleam came back and only then did he see it. But it was too late, his fate was already sealed. His ignorance left him weaponless and without friends, leaving him to the blood thirsty wolves before him.

"Nymeria.... _kill_."

A pair of yellow eyes came springing out from bushes and lunged at him. The wolf was enormous, grey and white with ruthless yellow eyes, and even more fearsome growl. He screamed and pleaded for his life but the wolf was restless. She bit, scratched, and growled. He shouted and shrieked but to no avail, until finally, when he was close to death did she call the beast off.

“Nymeria, to me.”

“Please……please…..help me….”

She pet the wolf and let her head fall to her shoulder, laughing lightly. “And why should I?”

“Please….please!”

She walked closer to him, not caring that she was still naked as her name day. “So you could be free to rape and torture another innocent girl? To roam the lands while my brother continues to rot outside _your_ lord’s castle? I don’t think I will.”

His eyes widened as the realization struck him. She spoke of a brother and his body outside his lord’s castle, _Walder Frey’s_ castle. _Is this the missing Stark girl?_

“No….it can’t be. You’re dead….married to the Bolton Bastard….something, but no, not alive! You died at that wedding!”

Quick as a snake, she jumped on the man with her dagger in hand. “And yet here I am. So tell me Ser, why is it not possible? Because I am a woman or because I am a Stark?”

She leaned closer to his ear and whispered. “You are a fool, your lord even more so. The North shall rise again, burning with a fiery vengeance. And when it does, House Frey will be the first on the list….right after my bastard husband Ramsay Snow and his turncloak father.”

He was sobbing now, the cold bite of her dagger pressed into his neck. “Please my lady, please….don’t kill me.”

“Beg all you want Ser, it will not save you or your house.”

She dug her dagger a bit deeper, slicing a tiny sliver of his skin open, blood slowly dripping down his neck.

“Or did you really think that the North would forget about such a tragedy? Tsk, tsk….The North remembers… _always_.”

“Please—”

His plea was cut short and she swiftly cut across his neck.

“ _Valar Morghulis_.”

She heard him before she saw him.

“ _Valar Dohaeris_.”

Reaching for her dress and cloak, she heard the crunch of the leaves to her left. He didn’t speak after he spoke those words but remained standing before her. Nymeria howled as she wiped the blood off the dagger.

“Traitor’s blood.” she seethed, the disgust visible upon her face.

“Indeed it was.”

It was silent until he spoke again.

“Thought you should know his companions went looking for him.”

She draped her cloak around her naked form and clasped it shut. “And where are they now?”

“Somewhere along the Kingsroad and the Trident, don’t really remember. Lost a few too many arrows but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Freys?”

“A Bolton, a Lannister, and few more Freys.”

Nymeria growled at mention of the Lannister and looked to her mistress. She nodded and Nymeria ran to the rotting corpses, her pack following closely behind her. It grew silent once more but it was a welcomed silence, a silence that encompassed a rather strange and curious understanding. Nothing needed to be said nor explained, but she told him anyways. He never judged her nor would he ever, he himself knew what it was like to have nothing but vengeance and revenge in his heart. Gone were the naïve summer children they once were, replaced with cold and stonehearted people who grew up too quickly.

“Frey. Bastard. Coward. Liked to beat his women, rape little girls, boys at times. On his way to Riverrun to claim a new wife. Or at least he was.”

“Pray tell how he found himself here instead.”

“It seems that a fair maiden caught his eye inside an alehouse. Went in for a round of ale and came out with a woman. Oh, how easy it is to fool anything with a cock.” she smirked.

“Should’ve heeded the warning his friends gave him. Seems he never heard the tale of ‘ _the Maiden of the Riverlands_ ’.”

“No he did not care for it when I mentioned it.”

He laughed. “A fool from the start. Fool enough to believe that a woman would desire him so.”

“Fool enough to leave his weapons behind. Common mistake that never gets old.”

He nodded and stepped closer, removing his bow and quiver. “What message do we leave here; the usual or the other?”

She took a moment to think. “A new one.”

He handed her his dagger and let her engrave her newest message. It wasn’t her usual elaborate designs but rather something simple. But it was the simple aspect that gave it an even more eerie effect. It was simple enough for others to perceive as betrayal.

They hung the man above the tree and left the cadaver to decay as he fucked her against the base of the tree. She had told the Frey bastard that she’d bed the knight who claimed the fair maiden. And claim her he did. The knight wasn’t gentle or soft; he was rough and unrefined and fucked her hard. She liked it that way; the world was cruel and harsh but even that didn’t mean couldn’t enjoy its small rewards. She liked it when he held her hips so tightly that she bore bruises the next day, liked the way he slammed relentlessly into her, and especially loved it when he growled her name as he spilled his seed. She in returned was never too quiet and always moaned even louder after a fresh kill. There was once a time when she practically screamed her head off as she rode him, not caring that she could be heard across the Narrow Sea and even beyond Essos. An incident at an inn led to the mass killings of Frey and Lannister men, the outcome surprisingly in their favor. Tonight was no exception and she wailed her cries of pleasure louder with each thrust, her nails scoring his back and covering it in blood. He gripped her hips even firmer and thrust until she screamed his name and clenched around him.

“Ge—Gen— _GENDRY_!”

He followed a moment later, her name a growl on his lips.

“ _Arya_.”

They slumped to the ground and sat quietly, their breaths harsh and ragged. The sweat dripping from his brow and splashing against her rising breasts. He bent down to wipe it, covering her in her discarded cloak. Her eyes closed as she felt him give her feather like touches. His fingers tracing every odd joint and returning back to her arms. She shrugged the cloak off and curled into his chest, his heart thrumming ever so loudly against her cheek. He continued to stroke patterns into her skin, his fingers tapping her spine and back. It was a while before she said something.

"Pray tell me ser, do you know the tale of ' _the Maiden of the Riverlands_ '?" Arya repeated the words she spoke to the Frey.

"They say she is a fearless and fatal woman. They say her beauty is rivaled to that of the Queen....big bright eyes and hair dark as the night. A wild and comely beauty with Northern features and as stunning as a winter rose. They speak of her as if she were to be a mermaid....beautiful and sweet but dangerous and deadly. The maiden is said to enamor the men and sing them sweet promises of nights of pure and undeniable passion. But any man that is spotted with her is never seen again. And all through the Riverlands, they find the corpses of men with some engraved message and the bite marks of a wolf. And so the tell goes, that the fair maiden is not a maiden, but a wolf. A monster that devours all that dare to harm any innocents....children, women. Pray on the weak and she will find you. So heed the warning or suffer the consequences."

Arya felt Gendry sighed the end of the tale. She buried her face in his chest and nipped at his chest, her arms clasped around his back. "Tell me ser, do you heed the warning?"

"I'd be a fool not to."

"Smart man."

He kissed the side of her neck, sucking her pale flesh until a red bloom appeared. She bit his shoulder and soothed the mark with her tongue, gently running her fingers down his back as she did so.

Gendry sighed again and looked to the sky. It was beginning to lighten and they had to put distance between them and the bodies.

“Time to go.”

Arya shook her head in agreement, dressing quickly and gathering their weapons and any coin the bastard was carrying. The body was starting to give off a scent and they needed to be gone by the time it reeked. Nymeria was back by then and silently followed her mistress and her companion to their next destination.

It wasn’t too long before they came across an inn that was already bustling with news of the dead Freys. They didn’t linger long, staying only a night and moving North. The Brotherhood were expecting them and were eager to move toward Riverrun.

“It shouldn’t be too far from here.”

“Surprised those fucking cubs haven’t found this place.”

Gendry laughed and blindfolded her. “They did. But we let them off easy…or as easy as Lady Stoneheart allowed.”

“Meaning…?”

He stood behind her and she felt his breath on her right ear. “ _Without their heads_.”

Arya’s hand flew back to his head and kept him there. Turning her head slightly, she surged up on her toes and whispered into his mouth. “ _Father_.”

She felt him nod. The mere thought of her father made her blood boil with rage but his revenge made her even happier. Although blindfolded, she captured his lips perfectly intact, a soft moan escaping her lips. He pulled back and gave her another peck before pulling away again to fasten the blindfold around her eyes tightly.

“You don’t have to blindfold me. I can see perfectly fine.”

“I know you can. It’s just for _her_ sake. She refuses to see your face....the sight of you enrages her.”

“Father.” She repeated.

“Aye.”

“Then let her see what true rage is. Her beheadings still don’t make her my ally. I need swords and men, not monsters and demons.”

“Lead the way fair maiden.”

They arrived in the dead of night to greet the Brotherhood, Gendry walking with a slight limp and Arya an amused look about her.


End file.
